Tick Tock
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Tick tock…tick tock…The clock goes round and round as each one dies one by one… "How many times must I go through this before I can save everyone?" Maybe…you will never save everyone…maybe you're all DeStInEd To DiE…AU/Character Deaths
1. Prologue

A/N: **Tick Tock**'s Prologue. So I'm not sure how many of you've seen the fact that half of my shit got deleted. So some of my stories will be delayed/placed on a hiatus because of it. I am so sorry.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy this story!

*.*.*.*

_Click._

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

PaSsWoRd: *_

PaSsWoRd: ***_

PaSsWoRd: *****_

PaSsWoRd: *******_

_Click._

_Pling._

PasSwOrD aCcEpTeD.

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

**Documents**

E-mail

_Click._

Documents

**16264**

3167

2630

Back?

_Click._

16264

t^e p#&^xdfh&fy4e5FT6trd56dy56s5yusw4y

truwe456true46tub5yw456turydr

T&#$^UETY%4564yr56SUe56trgde^

%^Y^dfhTY&#$%T%^sery76W6ttu3^$^T$^Y3643

*&*41qvrs4^123tT3!nftrgft34&^2(*%^$ghdf%^#$*hr66Y56r6J5rh65&^%&gyeyt6e4H56y

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

**3167**

2630

Back?

_Click._

Ij&^n45N7fj76&e56&&%&*^Hnjeru456$7juY^6tr

It*^jtf$124$hy6hjH&e58Gse56

It's7^8tr

It's coming

it's coming

itscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscoming

**IT'S COMING**

gyhdf&*&%^(%45jft7R$y5h%^5fH%T45

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

**2630**

Back?

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

2630

**Back?**

_Click._

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

IMAGES CANNOT BE LOADED

CORRUPTION DETECTED

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

Documents

**E-mail**

_Click._

E-mail

**Subject: The Corruption From: T4fgt$%**

Subject: About your last e-mail... From: 46df656cfh^

Subject: 14th Division From: A76%m^)!a#

Subject: gtst3&*rdr6ndzr%^^SDRY From: r%^$%h5Ey4

NeXt?

BacK?

_Click._

Subject: The Corruption

The corruption is starting to spread from computer, to laptop, to tablets, everything!

Bakc up your data qUiCkLy

IT WILL

Inf37% 3-m iLs $ w311 $ o^t&eR

Do#$%h556n ntrer76gy I* bj&^j

Ba#%t76j

gfhf7756856$^%&D A T A4#$%^G5h5

&nt%^NH Y&*NTG5trhf

ggfjfyjfyhf^&h5657J76y76j5

F1 $8 $(1v3

ERORR

ERORR

UNABLE TO LOAD

FORCE SHUT DOWN

…

…...

…...

…...

_Bzzt!_

"...I see...I still can't use it...Data back up...that person must've backed it up right?"

_Bzzt!_

"...I need to find it...I need to find that flash drive...then we can finally..."

_Bzzt!_

"Yes...I can finally save everyone and we can all leave this place..."

_Bzzt!_

"But the clock's ticking. Just how many more chances will I get after this one?"

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

"This time I just have to..I just have too..!"

_Bzzt!_


	2. First Minute

*.*.*.*

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Rein waited for the school day to end. She was not paying much attention to what was being said. She was more preoccupied thinking about the place Fango said he discovered.

_**'They say it's a haunted mansion!'**_

_**'Really?'**_

_**'Yup, They say monsters roam around.'**_

_**'Th-that sounds scary!'**_

_**'Don't be such a scaredy-cat Fine! It'll be alright!'**_

Since break was about to begin Rein and some of the others decided to all get together after school and check it out. They even decided to make a competition out of it. Whoever runs out scared first loses and whoever stays inside the longest gets whatever they want from the first loser.

_'I'll definitely win!' _Rein thought.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Rein gathered her things and bolted out of the classroom. She went to the _Daily Life Club_ Room, the place they all decided to meet.

"You sure got here fast." Shade smirked.

"And what about you!" Rein stuck her tongue out.

"So did Fine really decide not to come?" Shade asked.

"Yeah...but maybe it's for the best, she does get scared easily." Rein sighed.

"Yeah, she'd probably be the first one to leave crying." Shade laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Rein growled.

"Pfft, whatever." Shade rolled his eyes. After waiting for a few more minutes one by one everyone who was to join the expedition came filing in.

"Everyone's here now right?" Rein asked.

"Yup." Fango confirmed after taking a good look around the room. Toma, Shade, Bright, Fango, Elizabetta, Sasha, Carla, Pastel, Taori, Caroline, Bibin, Chiffon, Lione, Tio, Sophie, Auler, Altezza, and Mirlo were all assembled.

"Great! Then how should we do this?" Rein questioned.

"What do you mean?" Fango asked for clarification.

"We can't all go at the same time! If we all leave separately and in groups we have better chances of scaring each other." Rein explained.

"Then does the entire group lose if one person leaves?" Lione asked.

"Yeah! We should do that! If even one person on the team leaves then the entire team loses." Rein smiled.

"Then let's decide how to split up the groups." Bright grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it, and wrote everyone's names on one piece, "Let's have a drawing. We'll have five groups, four groups of four and one group of three."

The groups had been decided and the order they left in was decided too.

Toma, Rein, Fango, and Shade would go last.

Bright, Elizabetta, Tio, and Bibin would go first.

Sasha, Pastel, Mirlo, and Taori would go second.

Chiffon, Lione, Altezza, and Carla would go third.

Sophie, Auler, and Caroline would go fourth.

"Alright then first team time for you guys to go!" Rein hurried them off with a grin. The team left.

"You're sure excited." Toma pointed out.

"Hehe, this'll be a good thing! We can get closer to each other and play at the same time!" Rein smiled.

*.*.*.*

"Aren't you going?" Noche and Solo came into Fine's classroom.

"No..." Fine sighed.

"Why?" Solo asked.

"Because...something feels off about today...can't you feel it?" Fine questioned.

"W-well s-something does seem strange, but..." Noche murmured.

"I feel like I have to stay...for just a little longer at least..." Fine mumbled.

"Hm?" Solo asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, did you two come to help make these posters or did you just come to ask that?" Fine motioned to the pile of unfinished posters stacked on the desk.

"Well since we're here..." Solo and Noche sat down near Fine and began working with her.

_'Yeah...I feel like I'm not supposed to go, but at the same time...'_

*.*.*.*

"So this is it?" Shade looked up at the mansion. Five stories and it oddly looked to be in good condition for something that had been abandoned for years.

"Let's go in!" Rein skipped to the door.

"Alright, alright. Try to be a little less hyper huh?" Toma chuckled as he followed Rein. Just as Shade was about to follow he heard Fango call him.

"Shade." Fango looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you think Rein..." He trailed off.

"What about her?" Shade quirked an eyebrow.

"...Nothing...Never mind..." Fango walked past Shade.

_'What was that about?'_ Shade wondered as he went after his group.


	3. First Hour

A/N: Tick Tock chapter two, I hope you enjoy.

*.*.*.*

"Look! Even the inside is clean!" Rein stared in awe.

"Maybe someone comes in and cleans it?" Toma shrugged.

"Who would go out of their way to clean an abandoned house?" Fango asked.

_**Crash!**_

"Eek! What was that!?" Rein screamed and flung herself into Toma's arms.

"Is this place really haunted?" Toma said.

"Don't be stupid something probably just fell on its own." Shade sighed.

"I'll go check it out." Fango told them.

"So will I." Shade decided.

"B-be careful!" Rein frowned.

"Don't worry." Fango reassured. He and Shade went to where they figured the noise came from. As they went to the left hall they came across a kitchen and a shattered plate on the ground.

"See? A perfectly normal explanation." Shade picked up one of the plate shards.

"Let's go back and show them then." Fango and Shade began to walk back to where Toma and Rein should have been, however, they were not.

"Did they leave?" Fango sighed.

"Then we should go too." Shade tried opening the front door, but it was locked!

"And now we're stuck." Shade groaned.

"Let's look for another way out." Fango suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do." The boys went further into the first floor.

*.*.*.*

"How mysterious!" Chiffon gasped as she looked at the five story mansion, "Isn't it supposed to be abandoned? It looks well kept!"

"It certainly is strange…" Lione sighed.

"Let's hurry and go in." Altezza said, "I want to get this over with."

"I agree with that." Carla nodded.

The girls went inside the house and saw red paint splattered on the walls. It looked like it was trying to spell something, but it was so obscure that they could not tell.

"Who did this!?" Altezza asked, "Was it always like this?"

"Maybe it was always like this?" Carla suggested.

"I don't think so…it looks fresh." Lione frowned.

"How mysterious!" Chiffon carefully inspected the walls.

"U-Uh…Girls?" Carla suddenly said.

"What?" The girls turned to Carla who pointed down the right hall. There they saw pitch black eyes and a purple body coming towards them…

*.*.*.*

Shade and Fango where currently inside a room with a fireplace. It had two king sized beds in it, two nightstands, a square table with four chairs, and a bookshelf.

_**SKREEEEEEEE!**_

"…? Did you hear something?" Fango turned to Shade.

"Huh? No…what did you hear?" Shade asked.

"Like…a scream? Or maybe it was more of a screech…"

"Well that's normal at right? Everyone else should be here by now…Wait, everyone else _**SHOULD**_ be here, but we haven't run into anyone yet right?"

"…Everyone else should be here?"

"Huh?"

"You said _'everyone else should be here by now'_ I don't remember anyone else besides us four deciding to come here."

"What..?"

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

"No one else, but us came here right? That's why when Toma and Rein disappeared I suggested they left. If others were here then I wouldn't have said that." Fango informed, "You said we should leave to remember?"

"I…I did say that didn't I? But why would I? We…we came here because it was supposed to be some sort of _'test of courage'_ right?" Shade looked utterly confused.

"No, I don't think so…"

"But I'm pretty sure…"

"And I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"But when you found out about this…"

"I found out? Wasn't it Bright?"

"Huh?"

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

~?~

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The clock goes round and round

One time, two times, three times, four…

Is there a limit to how many spins it can do?

Five times, six times, seven times, eight…

The clock goes round and round

Does it have a limit?

Will it break soon?

Nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve…

What about a clock on a computer?

Does it have a limit?

Will it break soon too?

Thirteen times, fourteen times, fifteen times, sixteen…

I'm sure YoU hAvE nO dEsIrE tO fInD oUt

WhAt ItS lImIt Is

Hurry!

hUrRy

tImE cAn RuN oUt At AnY mOmEnT

cAn you Tr6*gHJ&*gjG&*9Hut*(gKjG&^goUGhjb8T7(Y

ERROR

ERROR

UNABLE TO LOAD

FORCE SHUT DOWN

….

…..

…

….

…..


End file.
